


Hey! Look! LOVE ME! (Link x Navi)

by ATrulyDepravedBubble



Series: Link x Everyone in the Legend of Zelda Series (except Zelda) [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Crack, Dirty Thoughts, Existential Crises, F/M, Link x Navi - Lavi/Nink?, Unrequited Love, idk - Freeform, totally not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATrulyDepravedBubble/pseuds/ATrulyDepravedBubble
Summary: Navi thinks about her unrequited love towards the hero clad in green. She wonders if things would be different if she had a body - having an existential crisis as she does so.Eventually, she decides to change herself, doing anything for the boy she loves.





	Hey! Look! LOVE ME! (Link x Navi)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Link x someone fic cuz why not. I ship Link with everyone.  
> Except Zelda.  
> But I ship him with everyone else! And here is another fic. Navi x Link. Enjoy.

Link would never love her, that was an undeniable fact that Navi could not deny - that was why it was undeniable. An exasperated sigh echoed from her glowing mouth if she had one. Actually, did she have a mouth? She was a small, glowing fairy - would it be possible for her to have a mouth? Then again, she did speak a lot, meaning she must have a mouth! Unless-

Wait, this is not what she is pondering. Mouth or not, Navi would never feel Link's hot, wet tongue kissing her. 

Navi let out an exasperated sigh, thinking about the tongue she so desperately wanted to touch, to feel, to experience. A tongue that was forever off limits to her, a tongue Link would never touch her with. 

She wanted to kiss Link! But Navi knew it wasn't possible. With the fact that she may or may not have a mouth - or even her own tongue - the silent hero would never dare touch a small orb of light with the heated mouth she always fantasised about.

Navi's eyes (DID SHE EVEN HAVE EYES!?) hesitantly looked down on the sleeping hero. His beautiful, blue eyes were closed, eyes that she wished gazed into her own, if she had eyes that it. Well, she was able to see Link, so that must mean she had eyes, but then again, she was a fairy. Who knew about the way they functioned.

Slowly, the fairy flew close to the sleeping body, smelling the aroma of sexy adventure. I cannot describe the smell, but it was very sexy, and Navi could smell it with her nose... If she had one. She must have had a nose, sniffing in every aspect of Link, biting the lip she may or may not have.

Oh, how she wanted to touch him! How she wanted to feel her hands all over Link's toned, battle worn body. Wait... Hands? Were they a luxury she had? A function she could use? Navi couldn't know for certain if she had hands, being such a bright glowing orb. Being so bright affected her sight, stinging her eyes - if she had them - and making it impossible to look at herself.

Navi flew even closer to the beautiful boy who remained in his slumber, oblivious to the loving gaze he received from the glowing orb. She floated near his nose, feeling his breath collide with her tiny body.

But wait, was there a body to speak of? Was there even a body to experience the pleasure of being with Link? It was she just a floating ball of light. Navi wondered about her body, how she wished for Link to penetrate the body she might have with his mighty sword, even if it killed her.

It probably would kill her, actually. She was so small, it would crush her, tear her apart, suffocate her. But Navi didn't mind. As long as she felt Link's yummy organ against the body she might have, then she would truly be happy.

"Oh Link," a sigh came from the lips Navi may or may not have, "Why must you not realise my feelings for you?"

The boy stirred, and Navi almost had a heart attack.

WAIT.

DID SHE HAVE A HEART!? She must have had a heart, otherwise the feelings she had for the boy would not be there. Navi needed a heart to experience such an emotion, or was it different for fairies? 

Navi imagined her hand touch the chest, something she didn't know she had, trying to feel the heart that might be crashing rapidly against her chest, the heart that might be causing her so much misery.

The fairy felt tears form at the eyes she may or may not have. Tears that slid down her cheeks, if she had them. But now that she thought about it, did Navi have the ability to cry? 

"Oh!" Navi erupted into a sob, "I, a fairy, can never gain the affections of Link! He would want someone with eyes to look at him with! A mouth to kiss! A body to touch! Hands to hold! A heart to control! Tears to lick!" But, alas, Navi probably didn't have any of those, unlovable to the Hylian boy.

Suddenly, an idea formed in the mind and brain of the fairy. She ignored the question of whether or not she had a brain, knowing that it would distract and sadden her further. Navi speedily flew away from the sleeping boy, hope forming inside the heart she might have.

She arrived at the fairy fountain, seeing all the other small, glowing orbs fluttering around the water. 

"Hey! Look! Listen!" Navi alerted them of her presence, causing all the fairies to look at her, "I need to speak with the Great Fairy! It is an urgent matter!"

The fairies exchanged glances, before the Great Fairy appeared in Navi's vision. Her laughter echoed and Navi cringed - but she didn't care for this was her one chance.

"Ah! Hello Navi!" The Great Fairy greeted, heavily lipsticked lips forming a wide, ugly smile, eyes staring into Navi's eyes (which she might have), "What do you need~?"

"I wish for a body! A Hylian sized body! I will do anything for a body! Please!" Navi begged, wishing desperately for the Great Fairy to be sympathetic.

"And what do you need this body for~?" The Great Fairy slowly tilted her head in curiosity.

"So..." Navi blushed - or, at least she think she blushed, "SO I CAN MAKE SWEET, SWEET LOVE TO LINK!!!"

"..." the Great Fairy blinked, jaw dropping.

"Please! I beg-" Navi was never able to finish that sentence. The Great Fairy grabbed her tiny little body, crushing it with her big hands. Fairy blood squirted in every direction, and the Great Fairy licked the remains of Navi, swallowing the smaller fairy.

It turned out that Navi did have a body - a small one, revealed by the way she stopped glowing, but it was still a body. Unfortunately, she would never realise this, dying slowly.

Consuming Navi, the Great Fairy glanced around, eyes narrow. She pointed at a fairy that looked similar to Navi, and spoke with her screechy voice, "Say: Hey! Look! Listen!"

"Hey! Look! Listen!"

"Perfect. Go to the hero, pretend to be Navi. But," the Great Fairy glared at the small orb of light, "Don't you dare fall in love with him."

The fairy gulped and flew away.

"Hehehehe..." The Great Fairy smiled wickedly, thinking about her precious Link, "Only I can love him."

The woman broke out into maniacal laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
